An Heir
by HatakeRose
Summary: Delia Ketchum is kidnapped by Team Rocket, but its not the Team Rocket Ash and co. are used to, especially when they're now after his blood rather than Pikachu. Ash is going to meet the family he didn't know he had, a little family secret.
1. Confusions

**An Heir**

_Rating: Pg --- Pg-13; for violence and some profanity (later on)_

_Summary: Ash never knew really about his family. Now, because he's Ash Ketchum, 2 groups of international crime lords want him and his family dead. And he though Team Rocket was bad, he never knew about his own family._

**Chapter 1: **_Confusions…_

Delia Ketchum had heard a bit rumble and rustle outside her yard, but decided it might've been just wild pokemon playing around. The T.V in the kitchen was was reporting a pokemon battle.

She went in the kitchen, thinking to surprise Mr. Mime with a gourmet meal for all his fine, hard work. She started off taking a large yellow bowl from the cupboard, then the pan, knives and all the kitchen utensils needed. As she worked, the T.V changed from pokemon battles to a jail break out. This didn't interest her much as it was a problem for the police. Besides, this criminal that escaped was all the way in Saffron City, what was she to worry about?

"…. The police are still searching for this man in the jail's region. His name is Harold Ketchum…."

Delia froze, her knife hanging in midair, and turned to the T.V.

"…Harold Ketchum is of the elite pokemon family Ketchum, whose ancestor were lord of the small town named Pallet in the olden times. He is also the older brother of the famous pokemon elitists—"

_Ding Dong_

Delia nearly dropped the knife she was holding in surprise, and then scolded herself for being so witless. The bell rang again as she wiped her hands on the towel.

"Coming!" she called shakily. Delia walked out of the kitchen into the entrance hall. She opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum." The speaker was a lady; adorn all black leather with a large black sunglass covered most of her face.

"Y-yes?" responded Delia, almost shakily. "Do you want something miss?"

The lady smiled, and from behind her back she pulled out a small, gray gun. Delia gasped and attempted to close the door but the woman blocked her and pushed the door open.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum," the woman said very calmly as she pulled the trigger. 2 small little arrows shot into Delia's neck, causing her to collapse. "It's only tranquilizer."

-----------------------------

"Ah, great day, isn't it!" exclaimed a fifteen years old Ash. He stretched hands and fell on his bottom under a shade of a large beech tree.

Four years it had been since he first left for pokemon training, and since then, it seems every aspect of this young boy changed with the exception his stubbornness and will.

He had grown messily yet handsomely. His voice was starting to break a becoming deeper. His shoulders were broadening and he formed a little bit of lean muscles from his training. His black hair had gotten a tad bit longer, now touching his shoulders slightly, giving him the rebellious look if he took off his faithful hat. Of course, he had also grown taller.

Ash never actually noticed his own change ( Well, who _does_?); his heart was still set on becoming the best trainer he could be.

May and Max never knew the young Ash, so they could not see much difference in him and could not assess his growth. Brock did, however, notice all the changes, both noticeable and subtle. He smiled proudly reflecting on Ash, thinking the incredible growth that had happened since he met the young, naïve but string willed trainer when he was ten.

Ash's pokemon companions changed too. Pikachu, not evolved, had grown stronger, while most of his other pokemon were new ones, new friends, becoming stronger. His relationship with his pokemon was a strong as ever, which added extra strength in his battles.

However, Ash was not able to the Top 10 at any major league, a fact that made Ash sad but even more determined.

Brock on the other hand had grown rugged, growing a bit of a beard. He was almost 17, but he still looked somewhat good. May was 13, and was just like Ash when he was 10, and Max might've been an eccentric, hyper young Brock who wanted to gobble any pokemon information.

"Oh!" May complained. "Ash, I'm dead beat."

"Me too." Agreed Brock, slumping down against the tree. Max nodded.

"I'm not," Ash said with satisfaction, "Right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" the yellow companion agreed.

"I'm surprised at your endurance, Ash," sighed Brock, but he was smiling.

"That guy was a pushover." Mumbled Ash carelessly, "Really…easy…."

"For you maybe!" May exclaimed tiredly.

Things were peaceful for a while. Nature dutifully played its music but making pokemon sing melodies, sparrows trill and butterfree make sweet sounds. The tranquility was suddenly interrupted as what seemed like a black motorcycle headed their way, followed by large red and black arcanine

Ash jumped to his feet, his three friends stood up too. The motorcycle stopped in front of them. It was sleek black machine, lined with metallic silver intricate designs. The rider was a girl; her helmet hid her face except her liquid black eyes and long black hair that protruded from underneath it. Clad in black leather, Ash and Brock saw instantly the red, the blood oozing out of what seemed like a gun wound from her back.

"Ash Ketchum!" she gasped, "Get on quickly!"

"Wha—" Ash had begun to say when out of the blue, three jeeps jumped out of the thickness of the forest, ripping out the bushes and scraping the trees. They stopped, the brakes of each car screeching horribly and kicked up a cloud of dirt and dust.

"Whoa!" May cried, "What's going on?"

The girl brought out a pokeball and threw it. "Alakazam, use reflection!"

A rather large, bony Alakazam appeared from the pokeball, and performed a reflection attack that protected the Arcanine.

"Fire blast!" she commanded the Arcanine. It produced a fierce fire blast, causing the jeeps to back up. She turned to Ash, "Get on!"

"Why?" Ash demanded, looking confused, "What's going on?"

"Please," she begged, her voice was breaking and weak, "I can't explain now…"

"But what about them?" asked Ash hurriedly, pointing to Brock, May, and Max. At this the girl produced 2 pokeballs.

"Pidgeot, ponyta!" Out came those two pokemon. "Get on." She commanded, "And ponyta, this is serious, I need you to cooperate." The ponyta nodded. May and Max climbed onto the Pidgeot and Brock onto Ponyta. Arcanine stopped its fire attack and stepped back.

"Alakazam!" cried the girl, while Ash climbed onto the motorcycle with Pikachu on his back, "Give'em your best psychic, hold'em off and teleport to base!" The girl turned foreword, revved the motorcycle and drove. The Pidgeot flew off and Ponyta followed her.

"Hold on tight." She breathed to Ash; "I have to go beyond max speed to get you out of here."

"Where are we going?" asked Ash.

"Blackthorn by helicopter, but I have to get you there first."

"But—" Ash started, but the motorcycle leaned dangerously on turn, giving Ash and Pikachu a frightening surprise. Ash looked down, and saw in horror that his arm was covered in blood.

"Almost there." She cried with a painful gasp. And then finally, they were out in a meadow, where Ash could see two helicopters, ready for take off, and police officers. They were excited when they saw the motorcycle appear.

_Whoa, _thought Ash, _what's going on…_

Then he felt the motorcycle leaned to the ground, like it did before, but this time, it kept on going and finally hit the ground. Ash, clutching Pikachu, was thrown away, tumbling and rolling on the ground. He heard the screeching of the motorcycle and a loud crash. There were voices, jumbled voice, and shouting. Aching, Ash turned on his back, and saw a familiar figure above him.

"Ash, Ash, are you alright?" came the worried voice of Professor Oak.

"What…?"

"He seems okay," said a second, strange voice of a man, "Professor, its Lindsay. They shot her with a beedrill poison extract bullet, it's draining her."

"What!" exclaimed Oak, "They are supposed to be—?"

"I know," the man interjected, "But we need you with her right now…"

"Right," the Professor said.

"Pika…" Pikachu trilled now, poking at Ash nervously.

"Professor!" Ash managed to gasp. Oak and the man jumped in surprise.

"Ash!" cried the professor, he turned to the man, "Take Ash, and his friends, patch him up. I'll see Lindsay."

"Right." The man mumbled, "C'mon Ash, Pikachu, where's your friends?" Jake heaved Ash to his feet. A Pidgeot landed in front of them, and off came May and Max. Then Brock came galloping in with the Ponyta. He jumped off immediately, looking about him wildly. Before Ash, Brock, Pikachu, May or Misty can utter another word, the man ushered them onto the second helicopter. Ash caught a glimpse of a white stretcher, with the girl on it and an oxygen mask on her sallow face. Professor Oak was walking along that stretcher, flipping through a clipboard.


	2. Emi and the mystery of That Person

**An Heir**

**A/N: Hmmm….three years…. Haha…I decided I'd like to continue some of my fics. **

**Also, I was thinking of some pairings. I think most likely AshMisty, and probably a little something else. This chapter is kind of, um; well, not at the climax just yet. Heheh…lots of mysteries to be solved. I think writing this will be fun.**

**Ch. 2:** _Emi and the mystery of _That person

Ash, Brock, May and Max were hurried into a separate helicopter that launched as soon as Max's small feet left the ground. The man went up to the pilot and said something the group couldn't hear, and then came back.

"Hey, mister," inquired Brock, "We wanna know what's going on!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added furiously, climbing onto Ash's lap and glaring at the man with intense, electrical black eyes.

"Yeah!" Ash inevitably joined it. Scratched up and cut by the fall, Ash was shaking both from shock and excitement, "What were those jeeps and why were you waiting here like you knew we were going to come?"

"And who was the girl on the motorcycle!" Max added.

"And she was bleeding too!"

The man seemed irritated slightly, but kept his calm composure and simply regarded them in silent, especially Ash.

"When we get to Blackthorn City, you will know," he answered finally, "A certain person there will tell you."

"Professor Oak?" Max suggested. The man shook his head.

"No," he replied, "Someone else. But right now, getting Ash to Blackthorn is the safest for him?"

"Why!" exclaimed Ash, "Why are they after me? And why would I be safe there!"

"I can't tell you that Ash."

"Why not!"

"Because it wouldn't be complete information, and I have specific orders not to tell you until that person can tell you everything."

"Who is _that person_!"

"There will be no answers from me Ash Ketchum, no matter how much you ask." The man paused thoughtfully. "You'd better get some rest, Ash, all of you."

The finality in his voice ended the rampant questioning and the group looked amongst themselves with confusion and anxiety.

There were no more questions throughout the whole ride; however, the atmosphere was quite tense.

"Landing," the man said, after several hours of silence. He woke the group up, "The people there will take care of you."

Ash looked outside and saw that they were approaching and landing circle on top of a large, tan complex. There, he saw a group of people awaiting their arrival.

The helicopter touched the ground and the man pulled it open and motioned them to get off. He closed the door after them and the helicopter took off again, leaving the group surprised and confused.

A young woman from the welcoming group approached them.

She raised one hand up in greeting as she walked to them, and said very coolly, "Yo, Ash Ketchum and Company."

"Uh, hi," Ash answered shakily, "H-how'd you know my name?"

She stopped a few from him and smiled ruefully. "Why, Ash, _everyone_ here knows _your_ name."

Ahs blinked. So did Pikachu, who climbed up onto his shoulders.

"Wha-everyone?"

"Yup, right down to all the Pokemon!"

She looked at Pikachu and smiled, "That's a fantastically handsome Pikachu you have there, Ash."

Pikachu blushed, and grinned at her, trilling happily. Ash broke into a grin too and petted Pikachu affectionately; he obviously had forgotten that he was supposed to be angry and demanding information.

"Yup," he said, "That's right!"

"Well come on, everyone is waiting." The woman motioned to the group of people behind them.

"Why don't they come forward?" Max asked.

"Because I told them to stay," the woman replied simply.

"Oh."

"Oh hey, miss." It was Brock this time. Ash, May and Max was slightly surprised he hadn't spoken sooner and declared his undying love for her yet, but even now, he seemed serious.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Emi," she replied, "What are all yours?"

"I'm Brock, the girl is May and the boy is Max."

"That's good."

Ash suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Emi…" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Are you _that person_?"

Emi regarded him strangely, looking baffled. She mouthed to herself _that person_ in concentrated thought, knitting her eyebrows together.

When they approached the larger group the question seemed to disappear. Emi raised her hands to them in greeting like she did with Ash and said, smiling, "Yo!"

The group smiled back and greeted in return. Emi stopped them for a few seconds said after a clear of her throat:

"This is Ash, his friends Brock, May and Max. And…these are people who work here."

Her smile was lopsided and playful, and the group just smiled. They nodded or smiled to Ash, Brock and May and Max in greeting.

"Alright, let's go," said Emi, smiling. She led the young group into an elevator nearby, when Max noticed the other people were not coming with them. He questioned Emi about it.

She answered, "Because they're waiting for someone else, a second helicopter."

"Which one is that?" inquired May.

"You guys are awfully curious," she said, chuckling, "And, I don't think I want to answer them all."

"That's what that guy said!" Ash exclaimed, "On the helicopter he would answer any of our questions!"

"And you didn't answer mine either!" May added.

"And he said that, _that person_ would answer us!" Ash continued, "Are you _that person_?"

"That person?" repeated Emi, faintly puzzled. She thought in silent for a few second before understanding dawned on her. She grinned widely at Ash as the elevator stopped with a soft _ding._

The elevator doors slid open and the group hurried out into wide, tan walled corridor, which, to their faint surprise, was carpeted.

"_That person_, Ash, is not I…"she answered him, finally, and grinning broader than before. She seemed immensely amused that it annoyed Ash, who saw nothing to be amused about. Emi chuckled, muttering to herself "_that person_," and shaking her head.

"No, Ash, _that person_"— chuckle—"will not be here 'till this evening so all your questions that you have would have to wait."

Ash, half-expecting the answer, was suddenly angry. He hated being kept in the dark, however, before he can protest, Emi walked ahead and motioned them to keep up.

After several paces, Emi sighed and glanced back at the young group, who was quieter than she expected. She noted that it was perhaps they understood that they would not get much from her either. With a sad smile, she called Ash's name. He answered, sounding unexcited.

"Your mother…Ash."

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She—"

"ASH! BROCK!" Ash jumped at this and looked around in bewilderment. His heart leapt as he saw a familiar redhead coming his way.

"Misty…?"

Emi frowned faintly, but it was transient, as a smile quickly replaced it. She ran a cautious hand through her hair and decided that she would hold the information for a while. Inwardly, she was relieved for the redhead's interruption and arrival, for the duty of telling Ash was now out of her hands. Not that it was assigned to her specifically anyhow, and she dreaded the questions that would come afterwards, questions only _that person_, (a chuckle going through her mind) can only answer.


End file.
